A Prince is Born
by Animecheetah
Summary: Based on the 2011 series: In the final battle between Lion-O and Mumm-ra, Pumyra turned on Mumm-ra and helped seal away Mumm-ra once and for all. Afterwards, Pumyra repented her sins and eventually earned back the love and respect she had previously lost from Lion-O. Now, she's married to Lion-O and Queen of New Thundera and is currently expecting a little bundle of joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Expecting

"I'm _what_?!" Pumyra exclaimed sitting straight up in bed. She was unsure if she liked the combination of dread and joy that was currently tying up every last nerve she had. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It is natural to feel nervous about the coming of parenthood, my Queen." The elderly doctor stated as she calmly packed up his belongings. "You are strong and capable and will be a beautiful mother, if I may be so bold as to say my Queen."

"Could you have been mistaken?"

"I have tended to many would-be-mothers, my Queen." The doctor replied closing her black bag and turned to face Pumyra. "You have all the same symptoms and the body itself doesn't lie about this type of thing. Queen Pumyra, I am never wrong. Shall I inform your husband the king?"

"No!" Pumyra snapped, but then said in a gentler tone, "No, not a word to anyone. That's something I must do myself."

"Very well, my Queen…If that is all, I must tend to my other patients." The doctor said and at Pumyra's nod she left the room.

Pumyra leaned back in the large bed and sighed with one hand laid gently on her stomach. In all the time she and Lion-O had been together, the possibility of having a child had never exactly crossed her mind. That is until the doctor had said something; Pumyra had thought she simply had some sort of stomach bug all week. Now she had to figure out just how she was going to tell Lion-O he was going to be a father.

* * *

"Pumyra, are you sure you're alright to be out of bed?" Lion-O asked for what seemed to be the tenth time in less than five minutes as they sat at the long rectangular table in the dining hall of the newly finished palace. He was seated at the head of the table, while Pumyra sat at his right side. To his left sat Tygra followed by his one year old set of twins in highchairs and adjacent to them was Cheetara.

"I'm fine Lion-O and, if you ask again, you will regret it later tonight." Pumyra snapped rather annoyed with her husband's antics.

"R-right sorry," Lion-O replied feeling guilty about already upsetting his wife.

"I'd listen to her little brother." Tygra interjected after a moment or two when it looked like Lion-O was about to ask again.

"Pumyra, I hear you saw a doctor this afternoon?" Cheetara inquired as servants brought their dinner and began to serve them.

"Yes, I did." Pumyra spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words as she met her sister-in-law's gaze. She resisted the sudden urge to place a hand on her stomach as she knew the action would give her condition away. Pumyra knew she'd have to tell them soon enough, but she wanted to tell Lion-O alone first, wanted to be the only one to see his initial reaction. Though with their busy daily lives, Pumyra hadn't had the chance yet to be alone with her husband. "Only at Lion-O's insistence though."

"And did what the old cat have to say?" Tygra asked and ate a spoonful of the hot soup they were served.

"She confirmed my thoughts." Pumyra replied moving her gave over to Lion-O who was staring at her intently, clearly worried. She knew he'd likely spoken with the doctor at some point, but apparently the old cat had followed her wish that she not tell the King a thing. "I merely have a slight stomach bug. It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Pumyra," Cheetara asked as they exited the dining hall together. Lion-O and Tygra had stayed behind a few minutes to speak with one another privately. Cheetara held Wilycat, while Pumyra held Wilycub and both twins were fast a sleep in their arms. "Why didn't you tell Lion-O the truth at the beginning of dinner?"

"Why do you say I lied?" Pumyra was instantly suspicious of the other cat's motive's for bringing this topic up.

"I saw the hesitant look in your eyes, when I asked about the doctor visit." Cheetara responded calmly as the two of them stopped walking and looked at each other. "You told Lion-O that so he would stop worrying for the time being. It means that your secret is one of two things."

"Which are?"

"Either you're more ill than you claim to be or you're pregnant."

Pumyra looked away from Cheetara and down the hall trying to get her thoughts straight. She could very well insist that Cheetara was wrong on both counts and continue on with her lie about the stomach bug, or Pumyra could just trust her not to say anything to Lion-O. Pumyra turned her gaze to the sleeping cub cradled in her left arm and gently brought her right hand to gently caress his soft cheek. A small smile crept its way onto her lips as she did so. "How did Tygra first react to becoming a father?"

"He was absolutely ecstatic." Cheetara replied grinning herself and shifted Wilycat slightly so she could place a reassuring hand on Pumyra's shoulder. "Lion-O will be a wonderful father."

* * *

Later that night, Lion-O and Pumyra were lying in bed together. They were both lying on their sides; Lion-O had his arms around his wife holding her against him. Lion-O had fallen a sleep a little while ago, but Pumyra was still wide awake. One of her hands rested on her stomach as she stared into the darkness of their room. She remembered the happiness she'd felt earlier when she was holding the sleeping Wilycub in her arms as her mind imaged holding her own child, Lion-O's first born. And once again she felt herself beginning to smile. She shifted so that she now was facing Lion-O's sleeping form and reached up to gently place a hand on his bare chest.

"Lion-O," she called to him before shaking him gently so he would wake up. Right now the two of them were completely and utterly alone together. She was more afraid of loosing her confidence if she didn't say something right now while the opportunity presented itself. "I have a confession to make."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Lion-O asked his tired blue eyes blinked groggily as they struggled to stay open. He'd had a long and somewhat stressful day and he'd wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep right now.

"No, it can't Lion-O." Pumyra retorted as her husband yawned and he looked at her through half open eye lids. "I lied earlier about what the doctor said."

"Why?" Lion-O demanded now seeming wide awake with worry contorting his features. He was afraid of loosing her again, but on a more permanate basis this time. "…Are you dying?" his voice trembled slightly as he hesitantly voiced his fear.

"No, nothing like that. I swear it." Pumyra replied soothingly and briefly kissed her husbands slightly quivering lips. Her hand that resided on his chest began to gently caress it to comfort him. "I'm…" she began hesitantly, her confidence in this moment waning. "You're going to be a father."

The worry and fright was instantly replaced with shock and for a long moment Lion-O only stared into his wife's eyes. However he soon grinned back at Pumyra, leaning in so that he could kiss her passionately before cradling her against his chest. "Thank the gods." Lion-O muttered under his breath. "You had me really worried there for a while."

"I'm sorry." Pumyra apologized and a long silence fell over them as they laid there. She was finally dozing off herself when she heard Lion-O whisper into her ear before she completely fell a sleep smiling to herself.

"I love you both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Animecheetah: **

First let me just thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited and/or is following this story. Thank you for all the support and encouragement! And second here's chapter two. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Bundle of Joy

The last nine months had been the happiest Pumyra had experienced in a while. Lion-O had been super sweet &amp; supportive of her, even on her bad days. Pumyra was just glad that the morning sickness hadn't lasted the entire time. Getting sick each morning had gotten pretty annoying after a just a week of it. It had also been a productive last nine months around the kingdom as well.

The final renovations to the palace had just started and hopefully be finished by the end of the new-year. Rebuilding all around the newly built city was coming along nicely and the rebuilding of the city walls had recently begun. Everyone pitched in and helped with the rebuilding, including Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats. Well, Pumyra did until Lion-O insisted she stop because of her condition. They had argued, but in the end Thundera's Queen had agreed. From a palace balcony she had a birds eye view of all the construction, but currently Pumyra was standing in the room that would be her child's nursery once he or she was born.

The room was brightly colored and apply furnished with hand made furniture and rugs. Pumyra stood by the crib her child would occupy, one hand resting on the edge of the crib while the other was against her bulging stomach. She was admiring the completed room and the finality of the fact that she would be a mother was settling in. On a day very, very soon she would give birth to a child, an heir to the Thunderan throne, but what kind of mother would she be? Pumyra had never really thought of herself of being the mother-type, but very soon that theory would be put to the test.

Pumyra had expressed her concerns to her husband, though Lion-O had assured her that she would be a good mother. Still, the idea of being a "mother" frightened her no matter who it was that assured her otherwise. The entire kingdom was waiting to celebrate the birth of her child, the first heir to the throne of New Thundera born in the new era of peace. Even the nursery was ready and waiting for her little bundle of joy. Now the entire Kingdom needed was for their queen to be ready for this child to come.

However, it seemed that her child wasn't going to allow Pumyra to ready herself: the first of the labor pains just shot through her body. The pain wasn't as horrible as Pumyra had thought, but then again Cheetara had told her that the pains would get worse and closer together as it went on. She turned away from the crib and exited the room. Another pain shot through her and the guard that had been stationed outside the room reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright, Milady?" The guard asked, with his hands still firmly on her shoulders.

"The baby is coming," Pumyra answered as she felt the blood drain from her face in fear.

"Your will be alright Milady," the guard replied soothingly, "I will escort you to the prepared birthing room, this way."

"No, I will be fine." Pumyra objected as another pain shot through her. "You need to alert, Lord Lion-O to my situation."

"What's going on here?" A familiar voiced demanded and the guard dropped his hands from Pumyra's shoulders.

"The child is on its way, my Lord Tygra," the guard responded as he bowed briefly. "I was going to escort her grace to the birthing room."

"Go tell your King that his wife will be giving birth soon. Lord Lion-O is in the far section of the city today." Tygra ordered, "I will escort your Queen."

"Yes, Milord," the guard said before hurrying off.

"Now, if you have no further objections, the birthing room is this way." Tygra said placing an arm over her shoulders to steady her as another pain shot through her.

"What about the healers?" Pumyra asked as she allowed her brother-in-law to steer her towards where she needed to go.

"I will radio the healers when we get there." Tygra replied calmly as they turned a corner. "And I will stay with you until Lion-O is able to arrive."

Pumyra couldn't think of any other objections. Tygra seemed to have everything under control and had an answer for everything. Then again, Prince Tygra had gone through this a year ago with Cheetara. It would explain why he appeared so calm at the moment.

"Here we are," Tygra stated as they arrived at the birthing room. Tygra didn't remove his arm until Pumyra was sitting on the bed. "I'll radio the healer's now." He said taking the small radio from his belt. "This is Lord Tygra. Send the healers to the birthing room. It is time."

* * *

"My King," a healer greeted bowing to Lion-O as he approached the birthing room.

"Where are they?" Lion-O demanded fearfully noting that his wife and child weren't in the birthing room. His biggest fear was that Pumyra had died (like his own mother had) during the birthing and he desperately that the gods would call Pumyra to them just yet. As soon as the guard had told him about Pumyra, he had ridden back to the palace as fast as his stead would take him.

"It was a fairly quick birthing. The Queen and Prince are fine and have been moved to your room." The Healer stated calmly and Lion-O visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," Lion-O said before hurrying off. It didn't take him long before he stood catching his breath in front of the door to his room. Inside he could hear Pumyra and Tygra conversing as well as the tiny noises of a new born cub. Pumyra sounded exhausted and by listening to the conversation he knew that Tygra was currently holding his new born child.

As Lion-O entered the room the infant began crying loudly in Tygra's arms and a maid almost bumped into Lion-O in her hurry to enter the room. The maid briefly apologized before Prince Tygra handed her the crying cub. In the maids hands was a baby bottle with formula within it and she began demonstrating how to feed the new born.

"Where have you been?" Pumyra demanded once she spotted Lion-O by the doorway. The maid looked annoyed by the interruption to her instructions, but held her tongue for the moment out of respect.

"I'm sorry; I came as soon as I heard." Lion-O said and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tygra stated walking over to Lion-O. He stopped briefly to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Congratulations, little brother, and in your defense it was a rather quick birthing. I would have been surprised if you had made it before your son was born."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Lion-O replied and his older brother left the room. He then walked over to Pumyra and sat next to her on the bed. "Can you forgive me?"

Pumyra kept up her glare for a minute before the glare faded away. A happy, but tired grin spread across her lips that touch her golden hued eyes. "Of course I can...just don't let it happen again."

"You have my word." Lion-O promised and the two shared a brief kiss.

"You should meet our son," Pumyra said and Lion-O followed her gaze to near by maid. The maid had waited silently with the new born in her arms sucking contentedly on the nipple of the baby bottle. "Bring him here. It's time for the prince to meet his father."

The maid nodded taking the mostly empty bottle from the new born and as she walked over to the bed, demonstrated how to burp the prince. "Here you are my King and Queen. Please radio if you need any assistance." She handed the small cub gently to Lion-O and bowed briefly before exiting the room.

The cub squirmed a bit in his father's arms and stared up with bright blue eyes. Lion-O watched this tiny cub in awe that he was able to help bring something so pure and fragile into the world. The cub had his eye color and his nose, though appeared to have the fur coloring of his mother. "Our little prince," Lion-O said quietly as the cub seemed to be starting to drift off to sleep.

"Do you still want to name him after your ancestor?" Pumyra questioned yawning a little. She wasn't too crazy about the idea, but her mate had been insistent about it over the past nine months.

Lion-O nodded, "I do."

"Alright then," Pumyra sighed, "Prince Lee-O it is."


	3. Epilogue Part 1

**Animecheetah:** Hello everyone, first I want to apologize if you got two notifications for this chapter. I posted it and then realized there were some grammatical errors that needed to be fixed. So, I fixed them and posted it a second time. And second I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. Between school and family life just got suddenly very very busy for me. Okay, so here's the third and second to last chapter of this story and I hope its enjoyable for everyone :)

* * *

Epilogue part 1: Here we go again

~ Five years later ~

"Again?!" Pumyra exclaimed half shocked and half over joyed. The elderly doctor nodded as she finished putting her tools back into her little black bag. The past five years had been a real learning experience and she had loved almost every minute of it, but Pumyra wasn't sure she was ready for another rambunctious cub. Little Lee-O and his twin cousins had earned the nickname: The Terrible Three over the past five years. As soon as Lee-O was able to walk, her Little Prince was constantly following Wilycub &amp; Wilycat around the palace, which also meant sharing in the twins mischief. Lee-O and his cousins were only a year a part, which was likely why they got along so well together. Still, that didn't stop the twins from sometimes terrorizing their partner in crime.

"Might I remind you, my Queen, you have already raised a wonderfully healthy and curious young Crown Prince." The elderly doctor stated zipping up her little black bag. "I suspect another child will prove no more difficult than he."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Pumyra said smiling a little.

"Your welcome dear," the elderly cat said turning to face Pumyra. "If there is nothing more, my Queen, I will need to tend to my other patients."

"Is there truly no way to tell what the gender will be before hand?" Pumyra asked. After struggling to choose both girl and boy names last time, she was hoping that there had been some sort of advancement in the doctors field.

"There is a lizard that's invented something called an ultra sound device." The elderly doctor replied after a little hesitation. "Its concept is similar to that of the new x-ray machine. Though the ultra sound wouldn't be able to answer the question of gender until you're farther along and the fetus is more developed."

"I see, thank you." Pumyra truly was thankful for the information. It would make picking out names easier, though she had a feeling if it was another boy, Lion-O would insist on naming him Claudus after his father. Personally though, Pumyra hoped it would be a girl. It had been a while since Thundera in general had had a princess. "You can leave if you wish."

"Thank you my Queen."

* * *

Lee-O quietly laughed a bit as he and his cousins ran out of the nursery and down the halls of the palace. This was a bit of a game that he and cousins liked to play. Their nursemaid had only turned her back to the three cubs for a moment, to put the lunch dishes in their designated bin, before turning to find that the royal children had run off...again.

Sighing she hurried over to the radio that was attached to the wall. Pressing a button on the device she said into the receiver, "Code 3RCWO. I repeat: Code 3RCWO." The nursemaid spoke calmly and clearly before releasing the button. Now every palace guard would be on the watch for the little tykes. She just hoped they didn't cause too much trouble before the three were rounded up. While the guards kept an eye out, the nursemaid would stay in the nursery in case the cubs decided to come back.

* * *

"It's here like you guys said!" Squealed Lee-O happily, while his cousins motioned for him to be quiet. They darted across Tygra's room and over to the tall stand, where a bolo whip was displayed. Their parents had told them it wasn't a toy and not to be played with. However, being told not to do something, just made what they were doing now more exciting.

"Alright, just like we talked about." Wilycub said dropping down on all fours in front of the tall stand. Wilycat then stepped onto his twins back before holding out a hand to a suddenly nervous Lee-O.

"What if I fall?" Lee-O asked shuffling his feet a bit. This had sounded like fun at first, but now he wasn't so sure. "And we could get into so much trouble!"

"You'll be fine, Lee-O." Wilycat said, still holding out his hand. "It's just like climbing the jungle gym, but your just climbing on me instead."

"Leeee-O!" Wilycub whined, "We can't do this without you!"

"Besides, you pinky swore to help!" Both Wilycub and Wilycat stated in unison.

Lee-O nodded taking hold of Wilycat's hand. He can't go back on a pinky swear promise. Lee-O stepped up onto Wilycub's back before climbing up to stand on Wilycat's shoulders. It was a little hard to balance, but his hands held onto the edge of the tall stand. Hesitantly, Lee-O reached out and his small hand just barley reached the hilt of Tygra's whip. "I got it!" The young prince said triumphantly as his small fingers took hold of the whip.

"Good, now get off," Wilycub said, "you guys are heavy!"

Lee-O quickly climbed down, and off both his cousins. "Its blue." He commented looking at the whip's hilt.

"Of course it's blue. Father's a boy and that's a boy color." Wilycat said stepping off of his brother's back.

"Can it really turn us invisible?"

"Well," Wilycub giggled getting to his feet and standing next to his brother. Both were grinning wildly as Wilycat carefully placed the whip around them. "It could, but not you."

"B-but you said it could!" Lee-O suddenly wailed.

"SHHH!" The twins shushed and Lee-O scowled at them. "It's our turn first! It's our father's so it's our turn first! After us you can be invisible!"

"But I want a turn now!" Lee-O demanded stomping his little foot and seeming close to tears.

"Too bad!" His cousins snapped back and a flick of Wilycat's wrist they accidentally triggered the invisibility ability of the whip. Realizing what had happened; the twins growled at Lee-O and shouted loudly, "BOO!"

A screech was the adults only warning before the young crown prince sprinted out and down the hall. Delighted disembodied giggles were next and seemed to follow behind Lee-O as he ran. Near by guards didn't waste any time in investigating the scream. Though by the time they arrived in the corridor, Lee-O and the disembodied giggles were gone.

Meanwhile Lion-O and Tygra were hurrying the noise as well, having heard it while in route to check on Pumyra. Fortunately for them, Lee-O came running around the next corner followed by another giggled shouted of "BOO!" However, the giggling stopped as they saw the adults, who clearly seemed angry. Wilycat and Wilycub attempted to scurry away but tripped over themselves and landed with a muted thud on the marble floor. The invisibility turned off to reveal the twin cubs having gotten tangled in the whip themselves. Meanwhile, Lee-O was tearfully clinging to Lion-O's midsection muttering, "The scary giggles were chasing me daddy..."

"Its okay, Lee-O," Lion-O assured his son as he stroked the top of his son's head. This wouldn't have been the first time Tygra's twins had terrorized Lee-O and the adults had learned over the past few years that it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Boys this is not the time for your mischief!" An annoyed Tygra said as he looked at the twins disapprovingly and strode over to pick up his spare bolo whip. The twins had since untangled themselves from it and stood there silently and guiltily under there fathers gaze. They hadn't thought that their game would have been foiled so quickly. "Now apologize to your cousin and then back to the nursery with you. Your mother and I will tell you your punishment later."

"We're sorry Lee-O." The twins muttered.

"Like you mean it boys," Tygra scolded as he finished tying the bolo whip to his belt.

"We're sorry Lee-O." The twins muttered, though this time with a little more sincerity.

"I'll escort these two back to the nursery and then I need to speak with Cheetara." Tygra said to Lion-O, who nodded his agreement. Taking a firm grip on each of his cubs hands, Tygra and the twins began back towards the nursery.

Meanwhile, Lion-O picked up his tearful cub and kissed his forehead, "You're alright now, son." He said assuredly and gently wiped away his sons remaining tears with his hand. "Would you like to go with me to see how Mommy is feeling?" At his sons nod they continued down the hall until reaching Pumyra and Lion-O's chambers. Lion-O entered the room to see Pumyra up and pacing about the room, though she stopped upon seeing her two favorite cats come into the room.

"Mommy!" Lee-O exclaimed as Lion-O set him down on the floor. He ran over to his mom and wrapped his small arms around her waste. "Wilycat and Wilycub were being mean again."

"We're they now?" Pumyra questioned shooting an irritated looked at Lion-O, who nodded. She bent down and picked up her son, his little arms now clung to her neck. "Well, your father and I will have to have a talk with your aunt and uncle then."

"Tygra will see that the twins are punished appropriately." Lion-O said walking over to them. "What did the doctor have to say?"

"Is Mommy alright?" Lee-O asked in a small voice.

Pumyra smiled, "Mommy is alright, Lee-O." She paused a moment as she figured out how to tell Lion-O and there son that she was with child. "In fact, Mommy has some exciting news to share with you."

"Am I getting a Snarf?" Lee-O asked instantly and his parents chuckled.

"No not a Snarf" Pumyra said before turning her gaze to Lion-O, "but there will be a new addition to our family."

"Are you sure?" Lion-O asked grinning.

Pumyra nodded, "Yes, the doctor confirmed it."

"Con-confirmed what?" Lee-O asked confused. If it wasn't the Snarf he'd been asking for then, the toddler didn't know what it could be. "Who's gonna live with us?"

"In nine months, you're going to be a big brother." Lion-O explained as best he could to his young son. "Like how your uncle Tygra is my big brother."

"Boy or a girl?" Lee-O asked next.

"We might not know until the little cubs arrives sweetie." Pumyra said shifted him in her arms a little. He was getting a little heavy to hold for long periods of time.

"Where is the little cub coming from?" Lee-O asked. "Why can't she or he come now?"

"The gods need the nine months to..." Lion-O began, though he hadn't expected to explain where babies come from to a five year old.

"Get the cub ready for its long trip through the heavens in order to get here." Pumyra continued.

"What if it gets lost?"

"It won't because the gods send a noble stork to guide the cub to us." Lion-O replied and his son seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Oh... okay." Lee-O said as Pumyra set him down on the floor. With Lee-O no longer in his wife's arms, Lion-O wrapped his around her and they kissed. Though it ended in laughter as they heard there sons shout of "Ewww kissing!"


	4. Epilogue Part 2

**Animecheetah:** Hello everyone. I apologize for the long wait for the final chapter, but it had taken me longer than I had anticipated to get over my writers block. So, here is Part Two of the Epilogue &amp; final chapter of this tale. I apologize in advance if anyone seems a little OOC.

* * *

Epilogue part 2: Big Brother Lee-O

~ 10 months later ~

"Lee-O, how do you like being a big brother?" Wilykit asked as she and the prince walked through the Palace Garden after the young Princes lessons were over for the day. It was chilly out, but the prince had still wanted to see the fish swimming in their frozen pond. Lee-O's normal nanny was sick today, so Wilykit was filling in. Lion-O was busy listening to petitions and Pumyra was supervising a doctor visit for her new born. So, Wilykit had volunteered to watch Lee-O for a little while. Wilykat had gone with Tygra and Cheetara on a trip out to the Berbil village in order to help keep an eye on the twins. Though, that had been two days ago, which meant that they would likely be back any day now.

"...She's too loud." Lee-O responded staring at the ground and kicking a rock, which went flying across the walkway. "And she has weird col-coloring. Doesn't look like daddy or mommy."

"Well, she's still a baby and babies can be very noisy sometimes." Wilykit said as they stopped by the pond, where some koi fish were swimming peacefully. "Clawdia's fur just has a recessive pigment from your dad's side of the family. It isn't common, but it can happen."

"Excuse me, Kit?" Lee-O began looking up at her, his eye brows knit in confusion. "Um what does rec-receswive pigwent mean?"

"It means that your sisters coloring is a not dominate color."

"What's domwinate?"

"It means that..." Wilykit trailed off trying to think if a way to explain it in a way he'd understand. "You know how your dad's the king, right? And servants have to do what he says?"

"They do what Mommy says too," Lee-O added.

"Yes, that's true too." Wilykit said, "Well, that's because your dad and mom are in charge and that makes them dominate over the servants that have to listen to them."

"Oh...okay." Lee-O was a quiet a moment before changing the subject, "Oh Kit, it's my birthday!"

"Happy Birthday," Wilykit said giggling a little as the little prince grinned. "Are you excited for tonights festival in your honor?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I am sorry, my Queen, your daughter's irregular heart rhythm as well as her x-rays and other symptoms point to a...Deadly condition commonly known as a weak heart." The lizard doctor told Pumyra sadly. He never liked to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it concerned children. "In a certain area of her heart it is minimizing the blood flow, which can be very deadly if she puts too much strain on her heart."

"No, my daughter won't die." Pumyra snapped turning away from the lizard, placing her hands on the top bar of her daughters crib. The little princess had been successfully put down for her afternoon nap not too long ago. Her daughter had only been hours old when the healers had discovered Clawdia's irregular heart beat. A day later they had recommended calling in the lizard who had invented the new x-ray machine so a examination of Clawdia's heart could be done. She and Lion-O had agreed to it, but it had taken more time than anyone had liked to track down the doctor. "She can't. Not yet."

"With all do respect, my Queen, we all die at some point." The lizard commented. "We all began to die the moment we were born."

"How dare you!" Pumyra growled turning on heel to slap the lizard across the face for such a comment. "If you have nothing useful to say, then keep your mouth shut. I did not summon you here to tell me that it was all in vane!"

"I realize that this news is upsetting, Queen Pumyra, but it is a fact that the princess will likely be called back to the gods sooner rather than later. Those born with weak hearts are not known to live for long." The lizard doctor said carefully keeping his own temper in check. He had dealt with distraught parents before and it was never very pleasant. "However, in my travels I have heard of a Avian who has developed a experimental procedure that could be beneficial for your daught-"

"How do I contact him?" Pumyra demanded, "What are the risks?"

"She's a professor at the Avian Academy of the Medical Arts." The lizard replied, "The risk of death is considerably high, considering it is still in the experimental phases. I suggest sending a messenger to the Academy at once. In the meantime, I suggest meeting with my colleague. He's a Monkian who specializes in relaxation techniques for medicinal uses. It might help keep the princess alive."

"How do I contact your colleague?"

"Send a messenger to the canine city run by Dobo. He's currently tending to the prisoners there."

"Alright, now take your things and leave me." Pumyra demanded and turned back around to watch her sleeping daughter.

"Of course, excuse me." The lizard said picking up his bag and leaving the room. His x-ray machine would be delivered to his dwelling later on. It was a bit large to be very portable.

* * *

"Lee-O seemed happy with his present." Lion-O said after both he and Pumyra had been lying awake for a little while that night. "And Snarfer seems to like him."

Pumyra nodded, though she didn't give any other indication that she had heard her husband. She was laying on her side, staring in the direction of her daughter's crib, which she had insisted on moving to their room. Pumyra had done her best to be cheerful during her sons birthday celebration, but now her conversation with the lizard doctor kept replaying through her mind. She had told Lion-O about it afterwards, though he was trying to look on the bright side of things. They had options available to them that provided some hope for their daughter to survive and they would track down any possibility, every rumor that provided hope. They didn't have a choice.

"It's a good thing we got Snarfer to help look after Lee-O." Lion-O continued, trying to cheer up his wife. He had been upset by the news about their daughter's condition, but he was trying to focus on the hope that their daughter would live a long life. "Hopefully, Snarfer will help keep our son from getting in Mischief with the twins... Besides, Snarf can barely walk anymore."

Another silent nod from his wife and Lion-O sighed. He shifted from lying on his back to his side and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close against him in a comforting embrace. They laid there like that in several minutes of silence. "She is a fighter just like her mother." Lion-O whispered and Pumyra shifted in the embrace so that they were facing each other.

"We don't know that Lion-O." She whispered, her voice shaking. Just how frightened she was was evident in her features as she looked at her husband now. "No matter what we do, one day her heart will give out. Clawdia shouldn't have to live in fear that each day might be her last. The gods have wronged our child. They had no right to give her such a fate."

Lion-O knew that his wife was right, but that didn't change the facts. He kissed her forehead and then cradled Pumyra against his chest. "Then the least we can do is make sure that Clawdia smiles everyday because each day with our daughter will be a treasured gift from the gods." Lion-O finally whispered determinedly into Pumyra's ear. He felt his wife nod as tears began to sob against his chest.


End file.
